


Got it Going Down

by HalicanDrops



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Ex Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT6, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory is Normal, Shitty Ex Boyfriend, Strangers to Lovers, eventual ot7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalicanDrops/pseuds/HalicanDrops
Summary: After a bad breakup more than three years ago, Shishido Ryo is convinced that his friend, Song Jinyoung, should have moved on two and a half years ago. It takes him awhile, he manages to convince Jinyoung to come to Atobe's party on the coming weekend. Just, when Shishido said that Jinyoung should get laid, he didn't mean that Jinyoung should attract the attention of the members of the poly-amorous relationship with the King, the Emperor, the Prince, the Genius, the Pillar, and the Child of God.There may be smut later? IDK





	Got it Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that's been in my files forever.

“No offense, Jinyoung, but you really need to get laid.”

The coke I was sipping made me choke at the words ever so blatantly laid out to me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, my eyes and nose burning, “Yeah, I took offense,” I retorted, narrowing my eyes at the male across from me.

Shishido Ryo just rolled his eyes, “I'm being serious here,” he pushed as he tossed a napkin at me, “You haven't been remotely attracted to anyone for awhile, nevermind haven't had sex in years.”

I wiped at my hand with the napkin, “Yeah, sorry we all can’t be you with a libido the size of an eighteen wheeler,” my voice lowered, “and a boyfriend who has the same.”

Ryo’s cheeks grew slightly pink at that, “Shut the hell up Jinyoung, at least I get some.”

“Some is an understatement,” I whistled out irritably.

“Okay, no, we’re talking about you,” he waved his hand in the air dismissively, knowing that I was trying to change the subject, “I'm saying this because I'm worried.”

I frowned at the serious tone he had, “What are you trying to say-”

“You haven't been involved with anybody since  _ him, _ ” his eyes flashing in anger as he spat out the last word, “That's been more than three years.”

I sipped my coke, my eyes looking towards the store's glass walls, watching people pass by, “Three years and five months, but who's counting?” I drawled sarcastically.

“Jinyoung, don't try to avoid me.”

I let out a sigh, relenting, as my eyes went to meet his worried ones, “Ryo, I really appreciate it, but I really don't think I need a significant other in my life right now.  _ Really. _ ” I stressed.

Ryo, however, refused to budge, “Listen, my friend from high school is hosting a party at his mansion-”

I choked at the word “mansion” but Ryo just continued, unfazed.

“-and a lot of people are going. Most people will be people I know, others are total strangers. Come with me and Choutarou and see if there's anyone there that catches your eye,” he urged quietly, “Just this once.”

I set my coke glass down and hunched over, mulling over his sincerity, “Fine,” I gave in, throwing in the towel. I threw up a hand quickly, “But if I find myself in a scheme to make one of your friend's off and on again partner jealous  **again** , I will never listen to you again.” 

Ryo scowled, “Like I said, Yushi told me he was completely over Gakuto!”

* * *

Message for AHObe:  **Choutarou and I are bringing a guest with us to the party.**

Message from AHObe:  **Haa? Are you and Ootori adding another into your relationship?**

Message for AHObe:  **Wtf, no. That’s disgusting af. He's my friend from that foreign exchange thing Hyotei did with a school in Korea in our first year of high school. Mom volunteered our house so I led the guy around Japan for two months.**

Message from AHObe:  **Why does Ore-sama not remember this?**

Message for AHObe:  **You went to London. He went back to Korea and came back to do College here. Graduated the same time as me.**

Message from AHObe:  **Give me a name and face so the staff will know who he is.**

Message for AHObe:  **His name is Song Jinyoung. As for a picture… I don't think I have one.**

Message from AHObe:  **At least describe him.**

Message for AHObe:  **Average height, pretty skinny. Pale, dark ash brown hair. Most probably the hair will be lazily just tossled. Kinda girly looking but has a gruff attitude.**

Message from AHObe:  **Very well, I will see you on Saturday.**

Message for AHObe:  **...Thanks Atobe. I really appreciate it.**

Message from AHObe:  **?**

Message from AHObe:  **Shishido?**

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair, “You know when you said party and mansion together I was thinking of a formal event.”

Ryo rolled his eyes as he put in his ear piercing, “I never said it was formal. That's your own fault.”

“Ryo-san!” a voice chided as hands helped me put on a casual blazer jacket, “You should have told Jinyoung-san that Atobe-san was hosting a club.”

I groaned as Choutarou shook his head and slipped the jacket off me, “Honestly Choutarou, I think we were good three outfits ago.” I whined.

Choutarou shook his head, “We need to get eyes on you Jinyoung-san, it's been too long since you've been to a place like a club.”

Shishido snickered at my uncomfortable expression, making me glare at him. 

Choutarou slid a dark blue bomber jacket over my plain v-neck t-shirt with a small breast pocket. I had a loose silver chain around my neck but it was just barely out of sight. My legs donned my skinniest pair of black jeans, making my ass look great, a pair of Timberland boots sitting at the door to finish it off.

Choutarou nodded, satisfied, “Perfect.”

I groaned in relief and immediately ragdolled onto their shared bed, “Thank God!” I called out dramatically.

Shishido snorted and smacked my calf, “Come on idiot, we have to get going.”

I rolled my eyes as Choutarou fussed over Shishido’s long hair, pulling it into a last minute man-bun as I grabbed my keys, “I’m driving right?”

“Only because you have the best car out of all of us.” Shishido called back crossly.

I smirked and pulled on my boots with ease, “You say that because you're bitter, Ryo.”

He flipped me the bird, causing Choutarou to promptly spazz and stop the offending finger, “Ryo-san, that's not right!”

I chuckled at their antics, “Come on lovebirds!” i called teasingly.

“We’ve been dating for five years now!” Shishido growled out.

I smiled sweetly, “Still the cutest relationship in my book.” I sang, leaving the apartment, “Now come on! The magical pumpkin awaits the lovely couple!”

“Mou, Jinyoung-san!” Choutarou protested with a bright red blush on his cheeks as he hurried after me, Shishido close behind him.

* * *

I could my feel jaw drop lower as we grew closer and closer to the location Google Maps had directed me to.

“I don't recognize this one, do you, Ryo-san?” Choutarou asked nonchalantly from the backseat.

Shishido, also in the backseat, shrugged, “He has so many that I stopped keeping count back in my second year of highschool.” he glanced at the window with a raised brow, “This one seems smaller than the others though.”

I whirled around to look at the couple, “IN WHAT WAY IS THIS SMALL?! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS FRIEND OF YOURS HAS MORE OF THESE?!” 

“JINYOUNG WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!”

I whirled back around and stopped just in time to not hit a car in front of me, as we were currently in a queue to get into the mansion itself. 

A hand smacked the back of my head and I bowed my head against the wheel, “I deserved that.” I muttered.

Shishido straightened his shirt out in the back seat, “Hell yeah you did.”

I glanced back and saw Choutarou covering his eyes with this hands. I gave him a sheepish smile as he peeked through the gaps of his fingers, “Sorry Choutarou.”

The silver haired man just let out a shaky sigh and shook his head, “It's fine.”

There was a silence in the car as I carefully and slowly moved forward, getting closer to the gate, “So, how do two know this guy that has so many mansions?” I asked quietly, looking at the pair through the rearview mirror.

Shishido met my eyes, “Are you serious? Don't you remember that guy at Hyotei that kept calling himself ‘King’?”

I thought back to the few months I had spent at Hyotei, “Uh?” I trailed off.

Shishido snickered, “Jesus are you going senile already? You know, our tennis captain?”

I frowned at that, “I recall you saying that while Oshitari was leading practice that you guys had an actual captain that was off somewhere else.” I countered.

Choutarou spoke up, “Jinyoung-san is right, Atobe-san went to England because of family business. He never had a chance to meet buchou.”

Shishido frowned, “God damn it, you're both right.”

I raised a fist in victory, careful not to hit the roof of my car, “Hell yeah.” I paused and thought about it. I gaped and whirled around again, my foot secured on the brake, “Wait, Atobe, as in Atobe-”

“Atobe Enterprises,” Choutarou cut me off, “Our buchou is to be the successor.”

I turned back around, “Jesus,” I breathed out breathlessly as we finally reached a rather large built man with a clipboard that waved me over, another man, this one much scrawnier, came over as well.

I stopped the car as soon as I pulled up next to him, all of us piling out.

The large man immediately sent my passengers a smile, “Shishido-san and Ootori-san, what an honor to see you again.”

Choutarou smiled politely, “We could say the same Sakamoto-san.” speaking for both him and his partner.

He turned his gaze to me as the scrawny boy took my car keys and drove my car to the nearby valet, “And you must be Shishido-san and Ootori-san’s guest…” he trailed off as he searched the clipboard, “Song Jinyoung?”

I nodded and bowed politely to the clearly older man, “Yeah. It's nice to meet you Sakamoto-san.”

He gave me a smile and took a pen out of his pocket, marking off something on the clipboard, “At least some youngsters have manners these days. Well, I won't keep you three, be on your way.”

We gave him a polite farewell and found ourselves at the entrance of the mansion.

“You ready for this?” Shishido asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I gave him a pointed look, “Of course not.”

He exchanged a look with Choutarou and shrugged before pushing the door open, bright colored lights and loud music greeting us.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi was at a table talking to a couple of his former teammates when Marui Bunta spoke up.

“Hey is it just me, or does everyone else see Oshitari and Mukahi dancing with some other guy?” the red haired man asked with a surprised expression pointing a slender finger to Yukimura’s left.

Yukimura turned and followed his teammate’s line of sight, seeing that, indeed, Oshitari Yushi and an unknown man had sandwiched Mukahi Gakuto on the dance floor. And the surprising thing was that Oshitari and Mukahi were smiling.

Niou Masaharu let out an impressed whistle, “Never thought I would see that.”

Yagyu Hiroshi smacked the arm of his partner, “Stop blatantly staring Masaharu.” the ever gentleman chided.

Niou turned to the glasses wearing man with a teasing smile, “What are you jealous Hiroshi?”

This prompted another smack.

Kirihara Akaya rolled his eyes at their antics and went back to stirring his drink, “I hate to admit it but I'm also surprised, how the hell did that guy manage that?”

Sanada Genichirou looked at the group confused, “Is it that big of a deal?” he asked, already seeing that others had stopped to stare and whisper.

Niou rolled his eyes, “Of course you wouldn't know Sanada. Those two are exclusive for each other, even if they are on and off all the time. I hear that they've been on for a long time though, so far.” Niou informed.

Kirihara sent Sanada a look, “And don't you remember the last time someone tried to dance with them? He got some of his teeth knocked out!”

Sanada felt his interest pique as he looked back to the dance floor, “Is that right?”

Yukimura followed Sanada’s gaze and he would never admit it outloud, but his mouth went dry at what he saw. 

The man was of an average height, close to Yukimura’s own height. His lithe body moved with the music but seemed to have a sense a sturdiness to it as he could occasionally see hints of muscle peeking out from under the man's shirt. The man’s pants left nothing to hide as his lower regions grinded into Gakuto’s own area. Yukimura could barely make out the sultry smile on the man's face before he raised a pale hand to run through his dark ash brown hair. His hips moved with the rhythm of the music and the two he danced with. It was almost mystical and other worldly (and sexually enticing) watching the man dance.

Almost pityingly, the song finished and the unknown man pulled away with a lazy smirk, saying something to the couple before heading away.

“How mysterious.” Yukimura mused.

* * *

 

As soon as I had entered the club, Oshitari and Gakuto had captured me and convinced me to join them in an “apology dance”. 

I only agreed because I knew better. The two were madly in love and had a fighting/jealousy sex kink. And because I understand that and knew I had no chance, they often used me as their object of anger or jealousy.

I sighed to myself as I approached the bar, “Got anything non-alcoholic?” I asked the bartender.

The woman gave me a look, “Darling, out of everyone here, you look like you need a drink the most.”

I felt a smirk come to my lips at that, holding up a finger to refute her statement, “But is getting black-out with a hangover the next day going to be more satisfying than watching my friends and strangers suffer and make fools of themselves?”

The keeper gave me a defeated look, “Can't deny that. But let me at least whip up an italian soda.”

I smiled, grateful, “Irish cream?”

She nodded began to move about, “Irish cream it is!”

I waited next to the bar, quietly watching her work as a voice reaches my ears, “If the drinks weren't free around here, I would buy that for you.”

I felt irritation fill me at the blatant flirting and turned my head angrily, only for the frown to slip off my face.

I smirked, “Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.”

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke was having a good time. Out of all the parties he had been to, this one had to be arguably the best. The reason being the fact that the tennis team from his middle school and high school days had gathered in full for the first time in awhile.

“What are you smiling about Fuji-senpai?” Momoshiro Takeshi called out to him over the music, “Are you that happy about seeing us again?” he asked with a wolfish grin.

Fuji let out a short laugh at that, “so what if I am Momo? Can't I be happy to see my beloved kouhai?”

Echizen Ryoma snorted next to Fuji, “Yeah right, like Syuusuke would want to see your ugly mug again.” he retorted towards the black haired man.

Momoshiro tossed a napkin at the youngest man at the table annoyed.

Kaidoh Kaoru snorted at their behaviour, “It's been years but both of you act like first years in middle school.”

Oishi Shuuichirou perked up at that, “Speaking of first years, where are Katsuo and Kachiro?”

Echizen shrugged, “Both were busy with something. I don't ask them to specify what they do in the bedroom- Ow!”

Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro snickered as the emerald haired man turned to his right where their former captain sat, his hand still raised from when he lightly smacked the back of Echizen’s head, “That is improper, Ryoma.”

Kikumaru laughed as Echizen just glared silently, his hands clenched around his can of soda, “Serves you right Ochibi!”

Oishi placed a warning hand on his partner's leg before changing the subject, “And what of Ryuuzaki-chan?” he asked, more directed to the well built man on the other side of Kaidoh.

Kawamura Takashi blushed shyly, “Sakuno-chan went to go speak to Ann-san and said she would join us soon.”

Echizen got up and grasped onto his former captain’s wrist, “I'm going to go get another drink with Buchou, we’ll be back.”

Eiji cheerfully sent them off and the conversation continued. It felt like all of Fuji’s worries of life were stripped away when he was with his friends, simply enjoying their warm company.

It was that moment when Inui spoke up after not speaking for awhile, “Is that Tachibana-san over there?”

Fuji instinctively moved his head to where his friend was pointing and saw his younger brother's boyfriend leaning against a wall with a shorter man next to him, both smiling and laughing. The shorter man slapped the Tachibana Kippei’s shoulder and continued to laugh, as the taller man just smiled fondly at the shorter.

The ponta can left behind by Echizen was crushed in Fuji’s grasp.

Oishi was the first to try and stop him, “Hold on Fuji, there has to be another explanation for this-”

“76.2% chance that Tachibana-san is flirting with that man.”

“Inui!” Kawamura moaned in despair, covering his face with his arms.

Kaidoh slapped his partner's arm, “You aren't making the situation better Sadaharu!” he scolded.

Inui gave him the best hurt look he could and tried to justify himself but Kaidoh had already shoved a napkin into his open mouth.

Eiji jumped up next, “O-oi Fujiko! Let's calm down and think about this rationally-”

“I am calm,” Fuji interrupted, his eyes open just a tad as he looked around at the remaining members of his former team, “I'm just going over there to introduce myself and greet Tachibana-kun,” he explained in the sweetest voice he could muster, “So, let me go, ne?”

Eiji and Oishi slowly let go and allowed Fuji to move across the club setting Atobe Keigo had set up, approaching the seemingly flirting pair.

* * *

 

Eiji sighed, exhausted, as his head hit the table, “Geez, they're both dead.” he complained, causing soft murmurs of agreement around him. He turned his head to the left and frowned, “Nya? Momo, why didn't you help and try to stop Fujiko?”

Momoshiro, who had had a thoughtful look on his face, shook himself out of his thoughts, “Sorry, I was just trying to think about why the guy Kippei-san is with looks so familiar.”

The remaining Seigaku members gave him a confused and puzzled look.


End file.
